La tombée des amants
by SmileLucky
Summary: "Laisse les masques cacher notre visage ma belle inconnue. Pour ce soir, oublie ton nom, oublie le mien. Vit juste l'instant présent avec moi. Lâche prise, laisse la magie faire son chemin, laisse faire donc tes deux protégés, laisse donc... laisse-moi donc te montrer juste ce soir que je t'aime." Un temps de haine et de magie noire, des révélations qui vont changer la guerre.


Bonjour ! Après 2 ans d'absence, j'ai décidée de reprendre la fiction que j'écrivais, tout en corrigeant et modifiant légèrement l'histoire. Cette histoire ce déroule en période de Poudlard, en début de vacance de la 6ème année. Il y aura, si vous le remarqué, des passages que j'ai repris à l'identique du livre et/ou du film. En espérant que cette nouvelle version vous plaise, voici le premier chapitre !

Bien entendu, tout appartient à JK. Rowling !

* * *

15 Août.

Le froid était mordant. Il plantait ses crocs glacés dans la peau, donnant la chair de poule et faisait apparaître des nuages de chaleur des bouches devenues violettes. Depuis plus d'une semaine, la Grande-Bretagne était prise de pluie et de vent dévastateur.  
Le seul décor de Drago était le ciel nuageux d'un gris dépressif, les arbres démunis de leurs feuilles de mille couleurs et les rares oiseaux qui osaient sortir de leurs nids, nichés dans un creux sombre d'un arbre. Il était allongé sur un tapis de feuilles mortes, d'épines de pins, de brindilles et de mousse verte.  
Les yeux dans le vide, il cherchait la raison de sa présence ici, pourtant aucune idée plus ou moins plausible ne lui traversait l'esprit. Un mouvement réflexe de son corps lui rappela qu'il n'était pas dans la meilleure condition physique possible. Son bras droit le faisait atrocement souffrir comme s'il était en proie de courbature démesurée, son dos lui brûlait et sa jambe droite avait semblé être au double de son volume initial. Il respirait doucement de manière saccadée, les yeux fermés, écoutant attentivement les bruits de la forêt, espérant reconnaître s'il s'agissait d'un animal ou d'un humain.  
Lors des précédentes nuits qui précédée ce jour, il avait eu la visite de plusieurs mammifères, les renards à la face vicieuse, le reniflaient avant de s'enfuir, des petits rougeurs tels des rats ventripotents se baladaient autour de lui comme s'il faisait partie de la forêt. Il attendait avec un mince espoir qu'une âme charitable vienne le libérer de cette torture qui lui faisait perdre la tête.  
Il poussa un soupir suivit d'une quinte de toux et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Son visage était bouffi était recouvert de terre, de bleu et d'éraflure. Il suivit le vol des oiseaux, respirant l'air avec des odeurs d'écorces d'arbres mouillés et de mousse humide, essayant tant bien que mal de bouger ses membres endoloris à force de ne pas être en mouvement. Trois jours. Trois jours, allongés sur ce matelas inconfortable, essayant vainement de se souvenir. Que s'était-il passé ? Il était faible et il ignorait s'il allait encore tenir un moment.  
Lorsqu'il vit la luminosité du jour décliner pour la énième fois, il comprit qu'il n'allait pas passer la nuit. Il avala une bouffé d'air et cria. C'était son seul espoir, même s'il devait se déchirer les cordes vocales, il fallait qu'il crie. Ce n'était pas seulement pour ce faire entendre, c'était aussi pour lâcher sa colère, sa tristesse. Il ne verrait peut-être plus jamais le jour, il ne sentirait les draps sur son corps, l'eau sur sa peau, la douceur des aliments dans sa bouche, la sensation de puissance qu'il avait avec sa baguette, il ne pourrait plus... non. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Puis il entendit un bruit. Une branche qui craque, un son sourd et rapide. Il vit une ombre se baisser au-dessus de lui. Il ne put distinguer son visage, mais il vit une fontaine de cheveux, un visage pâle, des lèvres roses. Il sentit des mains l'agripper par les épaules et le faire basculer sur le coter. Tous ses sens étaient embrumés, il voyait peu à peu la forêt devenir floue, les sons de plus en plus sourds. Il entendit une voix, vit une main passé devant ses yeux. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais une pression à sa cage thoracique l'empêcha de parler. Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler. Ce sentant défaillir, il ferma les yeux et fût aspiré par le néant.

U

La première sensation qu'il eut, fut de sentir la douceur des couvertures. Puis il sentit son corps, chaque muscle se tendrent à ses mouvements. Il grimaça quand une douleur lui traversa le corps. Il entendit des pas, des objets qu'on bouge, un léger souffle.  
\- Ça va mieux Malefoy ? Demanda une voix féminine. Il hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fermés. Malefoy ? Elle l'avait appelée Malefoy ? Il ouvrit les yeux pour reconnaître la jeune fille. Il la vit de dos : Des cheveux châtains broussailleux, qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.  
\- Granger... ? Fit-il la voix rauque remplie d'amertume.  
\- Un merci me suffirait, dit simplement la jeune fille en posant la main sur le front transpirant de Drago qui la regardait, éberlué et dégouté.  
\- Comment je suis arrivé ici ? Finit-il par dire en se contrôlant pour ne pas la repousser.  
\- De rien, c'était un plaisir de te venir en aide, lâcha la jeune sorcière en plongeant une petite serviette dans de l'eau puis la passant sur le front brûlant du garçon.  
\- Comment je suis arrivé ici ? Répéta-t-il en ignorant sa remarque.  
\- J'ai l'habitude de faire un footing le soir. J'ai entendu un cri et je suis aller à sa source. Quand je suis arrivé tu divaguais. J'ai mis en position de sécurité et tu perdais connaissance. Alors j'ai transplané et je t'ai emmené chez moi. Je n'ai pas appelé de médicomage, tu aurais dû expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu es dans cet état... Tu es resté inconscient deux jours. Ça m'a bien aidé pour te soigné. Drago ne dit rien. Lui-même ne savait plus, alors comment aurait-il fait pour le raconter ?  
\- Pas très bavard, la fouine.  
\- Ferme là, Granger, mes tympans vont se mettre à saigner. Il secoua la tête et soupira. En levant les yeux, il vit que la Gryffondor le fixait toujours.  
\- Pourquoi tu étais dans cet état ?  
\- Pour une raison que je ne te dévoilerais pas. Maintenant Granger, si tu pouvais dégager, je suis fatigué, répliqua le jeune d'un ton froid. Hermione poussa un soupir, se leva, tira les rideaux bleu nuit et sortit de la pièce en lui jetant un dernier regard. Toujours allongé, il essaya de se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était chez sa pire ennemie. Il poussa un soupir et se laissa glisser dans les couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est que ses cheveux blonds qui dépassent. Plongé dans le noir il se mit à réfléchir de la situation. Il était dans un village Moldu, sans doute perdu dans la campagne loin de toute civilisation sorcière. Il devrait attendre d'être dans un meilleur état pour quitter ce taudis. Quitte à prendre la baguette de cette Sang-De-Bourbe pour transplaner chez lui. Dégouté de devoir rester plus longtemps ici, il décida de dormir. En forme, il aura les idées plus claires pour pouvoir réfléchir à une solution. Épuisé, Morphé vint l'accueillir pour une longue nuit de sommeil sans rêve.

U

Ce fut le grincement de la porte qui réveilla le Serpentard. Tournant la tête il vit la jeune fille entrée dans la chambre, un plateau rempli de quoi se nourrir dans les mains. Elle le déposa délicatement sur une commode avant de s'approcher de lui.  
\- Ça va mieux ?  
Les yeux pétillants de colère, le jeune se retourna sur le coter.  
\- Oh je vois, Môssieur Le Prince n'est pas du matin ! Soupira Hermione en allant ouvrir les rideaux d'un geste sec, faisant entrer une lumière timide dans la pièce.  
\- Je n'ai surtout pas envi de voir ta gueule d'épouvantail dès le réveil ! Répliqua-t-il, toujours emmitouflé dans la couverture.  
\- Espèce de...  
\- J'ai faim. Il entendit alors la jeune fille ricanée. Se tournant légèrement pour voir ce qu'elle fabriquait, il la vit penchée au-dessus d'une boule orange. Il fronça des sourcils et se racla la gorge. la jeune fille se releva en soupirant et tourna la tête vers lui.  
\- Si tu veux manger Malefoy, tu devrais user de formule de politesse.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que moi, je vais de dire un mot si ridicule soit-il pour que tu m'apportes de la nourriture ?  
\- La politesse ne tue personne !  
\- Elle devrait le faire avec toi. La brune haussa des sourcils, prit son chat et sortit de la pièce. Le blond resta indécis durant plusieurs secondes. Il fixait la porte où Granger était sortis. Puis ses yeux basculèrent sur le plateau posé sur la commode, à cinq mètres de lui.  
\- Sale Sang-de-Bourbe, souffla-t-il en posant ses pieds sur le parquet ciré. Ses yeux gris se baladèrent sur la pièce de taille moyenne, meublée d'un lit deux places collées au milieu d'un mur couleur blanc cassée, entourée par deux tables de nuit, plus loin en dessous d'une fenêtre, un bureau au plateau vide, une chaise dans un coin et un coffre ouvert sur des couvertures à côté d'un miroir et la commode près de la porte. Elle était vide de toute décoration, sobre, inexpressif. S'aidant du mur, il poussa sur ses jambes pour se levé. Un râle de douleur sortis de sa bouche quand sa jambe droite fut tendue. durant quelques secondes il songea qu'appeler la Sang-de-Bourbe serait plus simple. Mais un Malefoy ne s'abaisse pas à appeler les autres à l'aide. se trainant doucement, il arriva enfin près du plateau. Une tasse de thé fumante, des tartines beurrées et un jus de citrouille. Laissant tombé le fait de ramener le plateau au lit, sachant qu'il le ferait tomber au bout de deux pas et demi et entrepris d'aller chercher la chaise. Une fois assis, il entama son repas quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une Hermione tenant une bassine de linge rempli à ras-bord. L'ignorant, elle posa la bassine sur le sol et sortit plusieurs vêtements qu'elle plia soigneusement et rangea.  
\- Les vêtements que tu pourras enfiler par la suite seront uniquement ceux-là.  
\- Penses-tu réellement que je vais porter des vêtements moldus ?  
\- à ton avis, ce que tu portes ça vient d'où ? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement en le désignant. Malefoy releva la tête et fusilla la jeune fille.  
\- Granger ? S'exclama Drago. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, agacée.  
\- Malefoy ?  
\- Tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ? Sa voix était froide, vibrante de menace.  
\- Pardon...? Demanda-t-elle en détournant les yeux.  
\- Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas ! Il s'était levé de sa chaise et s'avancer vers elle, tel un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie.  
\- Je... je... ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Malefoy... je... répondit la Gryffondor blanche comme la mort. Le blond arriva devant elle en quelques secondes, le visage inexpressif mais les yeux étaient maintenant d'un gris presque noir.  
\- Granger, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas ma baguette que je ne peux rien faire, alors dis-moi sale Sand-de-Bourbe. Dit Malefoy, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione.  
\- Oui...  
\- Oui quoi Granger ?  
\- Oui j'ai vu ta marque... à cette réplique la main de Drago attrapa la gorge dégagée de la jeune fille qui fut plaquée contre le mur, ses pieds à dix centimètres du sol, les ongles des mains s'enfonçant dans l'avant-bras de Drago, le visage contracté par la panique et la douleur.  
\- Bien, bien. Écoute-moi sale conne. Sache que si tu en parles à la bellete et au balafré, ta petite vie pathétique se transformera en enfer. Tu voudras juste mourir pour que ça se finisse. Un mot, un seul qui peut en faire référence, et je passerais mes nuits à te rendre folle. Tu m'as compris ? La tête de la jeune fille se esquissa vivement, ses pieds retouchèrent le sol. Elle tomba à terre se massant le cou, la bouche grande ouverte pour faire rentrer l'air dans ses poumons. Les larmes inondèrent ses joues, des sanglots secouèrent ses épaules. recroquevillé sur le sol, la jeune fille maudit le Serpentard. Ce dernier renifla dédaigneusement. Il retourna à son lit, si assit et inspira profondément. cette scène l'avait vidé de son énergie. sa tête tournait, il se sentit faible d'un coup. Avant de pouvoir alerter Granger, il tomba en avant, inconscient.

Les jours se succédèrent. Leur violente dispute avait rendu l'ambiance plus électrique encore. Leurs paroles étaient brèves et froides. Hermione changeait régulièrement les badages, en lui faisant avaler diverses potions. Le jeune garçon s'était souvent demandé comment elle parvenait à produire des potions médicales. il comprit plus tard que l'Ordre du Phénix avait fourni chaque membre de potion nécessaire. Sa guérison avançait bien, il se sentait de plus en plus fort chaque jour qui passait.  
Attablé devant son assiette, Drago mangeait le reste du pouding avec appétit. Hermione, les mains dans la mousse l'avait consciemment un verre. Ses habitudes moldus l'aidaient à mieux penser.  
\- Je vais finir ce que je fais puis je passerais dans ta chambre pour te donner les dernières potions. Il hocha la tête et mangea en silence. Après quoi il se leva et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Quand il arriva dans la chambre il s'arrêta, sorti et s'approcha de la porte en face de la sienne. Souvent, il avait vu la brune y entrer, resté une heure ou deux et ressortir. la curiosité le poussa à entrer. C'était une pièce claire, un grand bureau de chaîne trônait au centre, une immense bibliothèque recouverte de livres à son opposée, un immense tableau recouvrant une bonne partie du mur. Il représentait la famille Granger : Le père d'Hermione, un homme grand brun, les yeux rieurs, la mère, une femme de taille moyenne avec un sourire au coin de la bouche, les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, Hermione qui devait avoir dans les dix ou douze ans, un large sourire sur le visage, la main de ses parents sur l'épaule.  
Drago fixa ce tableau rempli de bonheur s'arrêtant sur les petits détails que le peintre avait faits : les fossettes sur les joues de la jeune fille, une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui s'échapper du chignon de la mère, une patte de signe aux coins des yeux du père.  
\- C'est ma mère qui la peint. Fit une voix dans son dos. Hermione s'avança et se tint à côté de lui, les yeux posés sur le tableau. Des yeux vides d'expression semblant appartenir à ceux d'un mort, des joues rosies par une émotion soudaine.  
\- Le bureau était à mon père, il y tenait beaucoup. Tous les soirs il venait ici après avoir aidé ma mère à faire la vaisselle, il s'asseyait à son bureau et fixait le tableau pendant plusieurs minutes. Il disait qu'il avait quelque chose de magic, qu'il nous ressemblait, mais en même temps ce n'était pas le cas... puis il venait dans ma chambre, m'embrassait sur le front et il partait sans dire un mot... la fin de sa phrase se noya dans un silence qui envahit la pièce, tous deux fixant ce tableau si étrange.  
\- Ou sont-ils ? Demanda finalement le blond. Il vit du coin de l'oeil la rouge et or faire un sourire.  
\- Ils sont dans les hautes montagnes, près de la Suisse, ensuite ils iront en Australie... la guerre faisant rage, je ne veux pas les blesser... elle sortit précipitement de la pièce, larmes aux yeux. Il entra la chambre et la vit, faisant le lit, l'esprit ailleurs. Le blond la fixa, réfléchissant a ses paroles. Qu'avait-elle fait pour que ses parents soient partis sans leur fille tout en laissant leur maison ?

U

[PDV Drago]

Le train s'ébranla, un sifflet fût tiré et un panache de fumé blanche sortis de la cheminée. Il monta en vitesse puis atteignant sa vitesse normale disparue de la vue des parents sur le quai qui faisant un signe de la main, des larmes sur le coin des yeux, de voir leurs petits protéger les quitter pour quelques longues semaines. Je regardais le paysage d'effiler devant moi, les hauts immeubles se transformant peu à peu aux plaines et aux montagnes. La direction était simple et le trajet durait une bonne partie de la journée déjà commencée. Poudlard. Avec ses hautes tours, sa forêt, son lac et son immense plaine d'herbes qui entourait ce château si magnifique.  
Une tape sur l'épaule me tirait de ma contemplation. Pansy Parkinson me fixait, les sourcils froncés, sa main parfaitement manucurer toujours posée sur mon épaule, légèrement tremblente. Ma future épouse, cette fille qui me craignait et me désirais plus que sa propre vie, était comdanmé à m'épouser à la fin de cette année. Le mariage avait été prévu depuis ma naissance et je n'avais aucun mot à dire comme d'habitude. Nous étions tous les deux dans le même pétrin sans pouvoir sortir.  
\- Drago... il faudrait qu'on trouve un compartiment, fit-elle en retirant se main, le rouge aux joues presque honteuses de m'avoir touché sans autorisation. Je la détaillais sans gêne, mes yeux allant de ses longues jambes à sa poitrine, dévorant son cou et m'attardant sur son visage. Des yeux bleus, les cheveux brun foncé. Elle était attirante, il ne fallait pas mentir. Je m'approchais d'elle, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres et partis sans un mot à la recherche d'un compartiment, laissant ma fiancée plus rouge qu'on ne pouvait sous les yeux ébahis d'un groupe de filles de quatrièmes années. Arriver devant un compartiment où des 1èrs années étaient déjà installées je pris la poignée et fis coulisser la porte, attirant les têtes interrogatrices des occupants. Ils me dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes, incrédules. Je vis un garçon, les cheveux de jaie me fixer avec horreur avant de dire précipitamment une phrase à la fille d'à coter.  
\- Dégagés ! Crachai-je aux gamins alors que Blaise ricannait dans mon dos. Ils se levèrent, prirent leurs affaires et sortirent la tête basse, fuyant mon regard de glace. Je m'assis sur la banquette fixant le paysage pour la deuxième fois. Les yeux vides, regardèrent les contours des arbres, des montagnes pendant que les autres Serpentard s'installaient. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes yeux se fermèrent m'emportant une nouvelle fois dans mes cauchemars.

[FLASH BACK]  
[PDV Externe]

Entrant dans la cuisine, il vit Hermione devant les fourneaux, une odeur alléchante venant chatouiller ses narines. la conversation qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt dans la journée le troublait. Des questions s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, mais son visage restait toujours aussi impassible. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient plus souvent attirés par la Gryffondor. Croisant le regard de glace de Malefoy elle détourna les yeux. Elle déposa un plat de riz fumant sur la table ainsi que de la viande blanche recouverte de sauce à la crème. S'asseyant devant le garçon qui n'avait pas bougé, elle se servit ignorant les yeux bleus braqués sur elle, elle se sentait détailler sur tous les contours, il voyait tout d'elle, ses taches de rousseur sur son nez qui s'étaler sur ses pommettes, ses grains de beauté discrets, la légère cicatrice à la droite de sa mâchoire qu'elle c'était faite l'année dernière dans le Ministère de la magie.  
\- Quoi ?! Grogna-t-elle ayant assez de se faire détailler comme une peinture.  
\- Rien. Répondit -il sur le même ton qu'elle avait employé. Pourquoi penses-tu que tout tourne sur ta petite personne Granger ?  
\- Arrête de me fixer ! Je ne suis pas une bête de foire ! S'exclama la jeune fille en plantant sa fourchette dans la viande, sous le regard moqueur et provoquant du Serpentard.  
\- Oh, faut voir... murmura-t-il, se redressant enfin. Elle osa enfin lever les yeux sur lui, soutenant son regard bleu... d'un bleu magnifique d'ailleurs. Elle se sentit aspirer par la beauté de ses yeux. D'un bleu profond, comme le ciel dégagé d'été où on ne voyait pas la fin, mais tout aussi glacer que la glace en hiver.  
Puis il eut une énorme explosion, projetant les deux adolescents sur le sol. Sonnée, Hermione entendit des voix qui criaient. Une main jaillit dans son champ de vision et attrapa ses cheveux avec sécheresse la relevant d'un coup. Terrifiée, elle vit trois Mangemorts, l'un d'eux relevait Drago.  
Une fois debout, il se dégagea vivement et fixa d'un air mauvais les autres Mangemorts. Un rire gras sorti de la bouche de l'un d'eux et doucement, il leva sa baguette...

[PDV Hermione]

J'avais peur. Peur de mourir. Je ne savais pas comment les Mangemorts avaient réussi à trouver ma maison, pourtant protégé par des sortilèges que Maugrey avait pris soin d'installer. Malefoy m'aurait-il trahi ? Après tout, il était un Serpentard prêt à tout pour retourner auprès de son maître. Je me figeais d'horreur voyant une baguette se lever vers moi. Le sort m'atteint comme un pique de glace qui me transperçait le cœur. C'était douloureux, vif, mortel. La douleur me fit hurler, mes jambes me lâchèrent et je m'écroulai sur le sol me tordant, priant que ça cesse. J'avais mal, c'était insupportable l'impression qu'on m'arrachait les organes, brûler à vif, m'enfonçant des aiguilles glacées dans la peau. Mes pensées s'embrouillaient, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, mes oreilles étaient bouchées, je n'entendais plus mon propre cri. J'allais mourir j'en étais sûr. Ou peut-être que je deviendrais folle. Je sentis un liquide chaud et poisseux dans ma bouche, coulant le long de mon menton, tachant le parquet. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ces cercles de sang. Subitement le sort s'arrêta. En position foetale je ne vis que des ombres noirs. Ma dernière vision fut de voir le groupe disparaître dans un craquement sonore, puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture ! Donnez moi votre avis pour ce premier chapitre !

Lucky :)


End file.
